


My My, Little Wyrm

by pharloom



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hornet’s conception, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharloom/pseuds/pharloom
Summary: This was a business transaction, part of a deal that would leave her kingdom with a proper heir. Herrah’s resolve never wavered, but she couldn't help but feel amused and a twinge of pity, staring down at the elusive and mighty king of Hallownest, failing to hide his slight trembling. Was it out of fear, or perhaps something more scandalous?





	My My, Little Wyrm

**Author's Note:**

> I know I’m bad at writing smut but if one person gets even the smallest amount of enjoyment out of this I’ll consider it a success.

The White Palace was bustling, as usual. The servants and king’s court all busied themselves with their usual routines with one exception. Everyone, knights and guards included, was to stay out of the west wing of the castle. Today, the spider queen of Deepnest would visit. Her end of an agreement was to be met today, after hours of private meetings and talks. Now, finally, after weeks of work the preparations were complete. The west wing was empty, save for one soul, waiting impatiently.

Herrah the Beast approached the Pale King’s castle with little fanfare. Her arrival was discreet, as agreed upon. Only a few of her guards traveled with her, and they her most trusted inner circle. The small entourage approached a back entrance to the grand, sparkling palace, greeted only by two Kingsmoulds and a devout servant to the king. Without a word, the spider queen stepped out of her palanquin, nodding to her guards. They stood at attention.

“Lead the way, little bug.” Herrah spoke, causing the white covered servant to jump into action. It bowed deeply before turning and marching forward. The queen chuckled and followed, her guards snickering behind her.

The kingsmoulds were silent as ever.

The trek through the castle was brief, the servant marching at a brisk pace. The queen was glad for the escort, the white halls of the palace all looked the same to her. With every new turn she became painfully aware she would not be able to find the way back on her own. The bright, gleaming ceilings and floors directly contrasted her dark, textured home. It was amusing, how the Wyrm’s home directly correlated with his appearance. The queen was brought out of her musings once the servant came to a stop at the appointed place. The servant bowed deeply before the door, their antennae nearly brushing the polished tile.

“Does her majesty require anything else?”

“No, you are dismissed.”

As soon as the words left her mouth, the servant shot off back the way it came. What a funny little creature, Herrah thought, it had forgotten to open the door and announce her presence. Oh well, she had several perfectly capable limbs.

Herrah the Beast pushed open the large, ornate silver doors with ease, loudly announcing herself.

“Greetings, Pale Wyrm.”

All six of her eyes immediately focused on the center of the room, empty save for a bed. The large, round and ornate bed had been crafted especially for this daillance, something that irked Herrah greatly. It would likely be destroyed directly after. What a waste! However, thankfully, something far more interesting than the bed was waiting for her.

“Ruler of Deepnest, I extend my welcome.” The Pale King stood at the foot of the bed, perfectly composed as always, but also wonderfully bare. Free of his ornate robes, Herrah saw the creature he was. She appraised his pure white chitin, torso that was just unnaturally long, his extra pairs of arms so unlike hers, and lovely iridescent wings spread out behind him.

She felt amusement bubble up in her when her eyes landed in between his legs.

“Hm.” She hummed, “Two, huh?”

“Herrah.” The Pale King sighed deeply, an embarrassed flush creeping up his face. “Let us simply begin.”

The spider queen chuckled mirthfully, staring down at the tiny king of Hallownest before her, naked and aroused. This was a business transaction, part of a deal that would leave her kingdom without a ruler. This would fix that issue. Herrah’s resolve never wavered, but she couldn't help but feel amused and a twinge of pity, staring down at the elusive and mighty king of Hallownest, failing to hide his slight trembling. Was it out of fear, or something far more scandalous?

She had heard rumors that the Wyrm’s sexual appetite was insatiable. Perhaps there was some truth to the gossip.

Herrah strode forward, easily closing the gap between them. She saw no reason to tear off her scant amount of clothing. Her face remained masked, but her entire lower body was uncovered, as it was normally.

(“Easy access,” The one of the weavers had joked. How true it rang, especially at this moment.)

“Relax, wyrm. I anticipate this won’t take long.” She said, stepping closer towards the bed. The wyrm watched as she crept closer, her eyes locked in on him as if he was simple prey. An offended remark came up his throat, but it died the second her hand crept up his thigh.

“Herrah!” He hissed, swatting it away.

“Forgive me for trying to have a bit of fun.” She laughed.

“Just get on with it!” His patience had worn thin.

Herrah tutted, but she obliged, pushing him gently down on the bed and crawling on top of him. He might not need a little foreplay, but she certainly did. In the many conversations leading up to this, it was decided that due to their size difference, the queen would be on top. The Wyrm was not afraid of being crushed, but the feel of the larger bug on his smaller body had his head swimming. He had not planned to like this so much.

The Pale King pressed his hand to his mouth to muffle the sound he made when Herrah pressed her body to his. The feel of her cool abdomen on his aching cocks was divine, and he barely managed to prevent rutting onto her. A king should not give in so easily to his base instincts, he told himself as he bit the inside of his mouth in an attempt to gain some control.

“My, someone’s eager.” Herrah stated, a smirk in her voice.

His excitement was contagious, the air reeked of his scent, and Herrah felt herself growing wet.

“Make sounds for me, little wyrm. I want to hear you.” She hissed, rocking her body against his.

He gasped, the shame at being called small only fueling his arousal. Still, he had his pride, and while he was still coherent he would tease back.

“I think you’ll soon find,” The Wyrm hissed, “That I am not little.”

“We’ll see about that.” Herrah hummed, lifting herself up slightly to take another look. The king’s twin cocks were appealing to the eye, silver, tapering off at the ends and glistening with self-made lubricant. How useful.

“Hm, should I take both of them?” She mused, rocking her hips gently, teasing him.

The sensations had him panting, pleasure bursting behind his eyelids, delicious and entirely not enough.

“Well,” The King took several breaths to steady himself, “If the outcome of this coupling is to be offspring, I recommend that you do.”

Without further fanfare, Herrah reached down with a pair of arms and positioned him directly above her wet slit. There was a moment of tense anticipation before she slammed down, letting out a low growl. The king jerked forward, his claws digging into her large abdomen. She started to move as if she didn’t feel it.

The wyrm could not fully contain the noises that erupted from deep in his chest as she bounced above him, on him. He growled and wreathed beneath the queen, scrambling to keep some sense of decorum. Sensing this, she spoke.

“Let go, foolish wyrm.”

His hips snapped up to meet hers with a loud groan, how dare she, how dare she come into his palace and continually insult him, while he was inside her. How dare she make him like it, want it, how dare she make him moan like some wanton whore. The Wyrm scratched every part of her he could reach, leaving red angry marks in his claws wake.

“Yess, just like that,” Herrah moaned, throwing her head back as she moved, not concealing any of her pleasure. She felt powerful taking from him, the King of Hallownest reduced to the gasping mess beneath her. “Do you enjoy this, King? Tell me.” She panted, running her paws down his chest, snaking a pair behind his back, putting pressure at the place where his wings met his chitin.

The Pale Kings screamed as she prodded the sensitive flesh carelessly, his body nearly convulsing with pleasure.

“Hah-Herrah! Cease t-that at o-” She pressed harder, he cut himself off with another scream.

“How does it feel to be at my mercy?” Herrah said, voice surprisingly even, “How does it feel to give up control, to be a writhing mess under a mere beast?”

It felt awful, it felt terrible, the shame consumed his mind just as much as the lust consumed his body, it felt-- good.

Herrah grinned at the dazed and hungry look of the king, the burning hot coil in her body starting to pull taut. Yes, her body screamed, yes! She grabbed her mask and threw it from her face, sharp teeth pulled into a manic grin as she leaned over his small body, large maw opening. Her instinctive urge to eat the flesh of her mate was something she could easily ignore, but the beast felt her head spin as her fangs sunk into his flesh, walls clenching as he cried out, his hips meeting her furious pace.

She moaned loudly as she felt his seed spurt into her, because yes, finally, the seed of a God was inside of her, her duty to her people finally fulfilled. Her own orgasm came crashing afterwards as she realized he had not slowed his pace when she had stopped, he was still fully aroused.

“My my! What fun!’ Herrah gasped, flipping them over and letting him do the work for a change. He grunted loudly as he pounded into her, seemingly more desperate than before.

“You. Bit. Me.” He growled in between thrusts, and Herrah laughed.

“You liked it.”

“Do it again.” He barked, and Herrah happily obliged, purring in delight as he came yet again inside her. He filled her up so much that his seed was spilling out her cunt and he thrust a last few times, milking his orgasm. Once he was satisfied, he slumped over her, catching his breath. Herrah found it rather adorable, he was so small his crown barely made it to her chest. While she debated about telling him so, he pulled out of her with a hiss, twin cocks receding back into their slits. The Pale King stood up (his legs wobbled, but she did not mention it) and brushed himself off, eyeing the mess with distaste.

“If you are not with child in a month, come to me again, as we agreed.”

Just like that, his composure was back, and Herrah was once again in the presence of the King of Hallownest. She rolled her eyes.

“You are free to remain here for the night. A servant will guide you to the soul springs when you are ready.”

And with that, he left the room. Herrah watched him go with a hungry look in her eyes. Perhaps she would not be with child for a few more months. Everyone knew that the female body was a fickle thing.

Herrah laughed in the room by herself, the sound echoing off the walls.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review. If you have any criticism I’m open to it.


End file.
